particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Jelbania
The area now known as Jelbania was permanently and fully unified as a nation state around 2000 after nearly 2000 years of foreign domination, rebellions and tribal clan based rule. Much of the next 1,500 years were characterised by Jelbanien minority rule and it was only in the 36th century that a Jelbek cultural renaissance led to a dramatic political revolution which included the restoration of a traditional Jelbek monarchy. Origins The Jelbek people are believed to have first reached Majatra along with several other Jelbic tribes between 100 and 50 BCE. They are believed to have come from north and central Seleya and many similiarities in DNA, culture and language have been noted between Jelbic tribes and the Mu Tze people, indeed both groups are considered to be of the Jelbo- Tukaric language group. The Jelbic tribes landed in northern Majatra and spread out from there with the Jelbeks going to the south east and finally settling in the steppes of what is now southern Jelbania. Qedarite Empire (350 - 7BCE) The north eastern coast of Jelbania was almost entirely under the rule of the Qedarite Empire after its conquest around 350 BCE. The Qedarites never mananged to extend their rule into the interior as the fierce Jelbek horse lords resisted all attempts by the Empire to go past the north east mountanious coast line. First Jelbek Khanate (620 - 997) Between 607 and 620 Jelbek folk hero Grzkai 'One Eye' led a campaign across the southern steppes, defeating and subduing the then 61 clans, founding the First Jelbek Khanate. Grzkai and his heirs ruled the southern steppes for the next three and a half centuries and not much was recorded about the era except very poor relations with Augustan Empire. The last ruler Grzkai XV the Last was slain by Tokundians during the Battle of Mytohyàon in 997, in which the Tokundians cleverly lured the Jelbeks onto the plains of Turadrad and defeated them in a hard fought battle with heavy casualties on both sides. Tokundian Empire (997 - 1248) The Tokundians occupied the weak Khanate and imposed an exceptionally harsh rule with much brutality and injustice. The Jelbeks responded by rebelling many times but were never a match for the Tokundians. The Tokundians lost control of Jelbania to the Ahmadis who seized it in 1248 as a result of the Great War of the South. Ahmadi Caliphate (1248 - 1486) The Jelbeks were vassalised by the Caliph shortly after their country was wrestled from Tokundian rule. The Jelbeks mass converted to Ahmadism although they were never serious about their new religion and many continued practicing sky worship in secret. The Jelbeks were governed by Khedives appointed by the reigning Caliph and the numerous Jelbek rebellions made Ahmadi control tenuous at best. It is believed that Jelbaniens first appeared in the coastal ruins, abandoned by the Qedarites in the late 15th century and began colonies in eastern Jelbania. Some sources place the date in the 16th cetury. Four Red Centuries(1486 - 1850) For nearly four centuries after the collapse of the Ahmadi Caliphate, Jelbania was divided into numerous pint sized emirates, khanates and Jelbanian city states who fought each other viciously but most always united to oust any foreign invaders. On the balance, Jelbanien colonists gained territory, moving ever further west and south, establishing cities and colonies. Unification (1850 - 2000) Around 1850 Jelbaniens took the initiative to unify the country under their rule. This long and painful process was only slightly aided by the Jelbek's inner divisions and statelet by statelet, the Jelbaniens united the country we now know as Jelbania. To dilute the Jelbeks' demographic advantage, the Jelbaniens invited many Majatran (and others) immigrants to settle in Jelbania as labourers and land owners, selling off much land in the western plains to them cheaply. Free Republic of Jelbania (2136 - 2329?) The Free Republic of Jelbania was founded in 2136 by two ultra right wing parties and a liberal green party. In October of 2141, the United Jelbania Commonwealth was established but only lasted until June of 2145. The first flag of the Free Republic of Jelbania In June of 2145, the Green Revolution led by General De La Puli allowed liberal Green party members to establish a democratic dictatorship in Jelbania. During this time the state religion of Jelbania became a pagan religion called Saphira. This religion was seen more as a political tool than an actual faith. Many smaller parties resisted the Green Party's rule and finally the revolution collapsed in November of 2146. In 2148, the Jelbania Broadcasting Corporation was founded. The corporation still exists to this day but its news coverage is spotty and unreliable. The majority of the people's news comes from local newspapers and foreign press. The Federated Republic and French Jelbania (2329 - 2600?) In November of 2329, the Federated Republic of Jelbania was founded. However, in September 2384, the Jelbék nationalist movement formed Jelbé Zwitko Krsyigad, a name based on their language, overthrowing many years of oppression. However, in April 2392, the French speaking majority established the République Fédérée de Jelbania. Shortly thereafter French became the official language of Jelbania, cementing years of cultural oppression of the Jelbéks in Jelbania. In March 2393, Jelbania faced its first major foreign policy crisis when it took the Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu side against the Holy Luthori Empire. Although Jelbania was not militarily involved in the conflict, it did put economic sanctions on Luthori. During this period the Jelbanians faced their second foreign policy crisis with the Rilmos War. As before, Jelbania took a neutral position and did not engage in hostile activity. Kennedy Dictatorship (2600 -2680) In the 2600's, a foreign family moved to Jelbania. They had for some time ruled Deltaria, and with the assistance of that power, succesfully conquered Jelbania and imposed a period of foreign monarchy on the nation. For a time, the Kennedys courted the support of the aristocratic French classes, but once their position was solidified and the dictatorship intact, abandoned that in favour of imposing their own strange culture on the nation. Jelbék Resurgance (2680 - 2700) It wasn't until the 2680's that, with support of the newly liberated Deltarian people (who had thrown off the foreign Kennedy dictatorship also) that Jelbania was liberated and for the first time in many years a Jelbék government was restored. The Kennedy family collapsed on itself, first outlawed and became a non-entity in international politics. Sekowan rule (2700 -?) The Korasu Family, a Sekowan Indrala power family arrived in Jelbania in 2700 and quickly came to power in what has been called the 1st Japanese Invasion. They came back to power again in the 2730s in the 2nd Japanese Invasion. Allied with the Kennedy's by marriage, the Korasu Party mandated Japanese culture in Jelbania and banned the Jelbek culture. In 2767, one of their own took power in Emperor Steven P. Kennedy IX. Since the Japanese invasion, Jelbek Republicans were crushed, the country became a one party state under the Jelbanian Conservative Party. Chaotic Era (2800? - 3295?) During this period, several different types of regimes from theocracies to socialist ones took over and often were very dictatorial. At other times, relatively democratic eras were experienced, most of them however led by the Jelbanien minority parties, this trend strengthening from the early 30th century onwards. Sebastian Empire (3295 - 3578) In 3295 John of the House of Sebastian was crowned Emperor. The monarchy was overthrown every once in a while but remained largely in place until the Sebastians were overthrown in 3578 (?) The Sebastians were of Jelbanien origin and naturally Jelbaniens dominated the country during their rule despite being no more than a third of the population. The Sebastians were overthrown by what developed into an authoritarian Jelbék dominated republic led by a President-Atabek. This degenerated swiftly and by 3600 Jelbania became the laughing stock of Terra, 'ruled' by a corpse. Khanate of Jelbania (3600 - 4208) In 3600, an alliance of 24 Jelbék clans drove out the 'corpse regime' of the Jeztri clan in the Corpse War. Their leader Shlajkai Genzisrmko Vrn was elected khan of Jelbania by a Kurultai in November 3602. with the proclamation of the Second Jelbek Khanate, Jelbek supremacy had truly returned and what ever bits of liberal democracy which remained were thrown out the window. Jelbania was turned into a clan ruled confederacy with little power granted to cities and settled Jelbeks. The second Khanate saw another Artanian wave in the late 3630's folllowing Jelbania's humiliating defeat in the Jelbic-Augustan wars at the hands of the Augustans. It endured military occupation under the Treaty of Baofluz's terms and Temrkai Khan was crowned Khan.. The Artanian parties wisely coopted Jelbeks and the virtually republican regime lasted until 3685 when Siphinian adventurer Kostaq Fisnik installed his son Temrkai II on the throne. The new Temrkai-Mede dynasty lasted, on and off, until 3732 where it was succeeded by several other short lived dynasties including the Sebastians (3707-3721) Jelbania was part of two supranational empires, first the Razamid Caliphate in the late 37th century and later on, part of the Jelbic Khaganate from the late 38th century to the first quarter of the 39th century. Another minority regime rose in 3823 and lasted till 3887 when the monarchy was restored following a military coup. It has lasted since then except for a few short lived republican eras. In 4054 the Jeztri monarchy overthrew another short-lived republic and ruled the country for the next one and a half a century with only a handful of interruptions. This exceptionally long era of stability ended in a civil war known as "the War of The Four H'ans" which led to the ouster of the Jeztri clan in 4208 and victory for the Metzist, Red Claw Movement. .Metzist Jelbania (4208-present) Religious History The Jelbeks are believed to have practiced sky worship and veneration of ancestors from the time they arrived in Majatra around 200 BCE right up to mass and forced conversions to the Ahmadi faith during the Caliphate years (1248-1486) Several Jelbeks continued to practice sky worship in secret and Jelbanian Ahmadism developed to a highly syncretic form with many elements of sky worship and other pre-Ahmadi religious elements. Hosianism found followers in Jelbania after the beginning of the Jelbanien colonisation in the east in the 15th century. A number of Jelbeks switched to the new faith but they too never truly abandoned pagan beliefs. In the 22nd century a number of governments attempted to ban religion and impose strict secularism but this was always resisted and defeated. In the 23rd century, Jelbanian political dominance saw the establishment of Hosianism (Church of Jelbania) as the national religion and Ahmadis faced numerous indignities and harassment. The state religion policies were flipped around numerous times and few took them seriously in the 24th century. The state religion era is supposed to have made a strong number of Jelbanians relatively secular and laicism became more accepted in the Jelbanian political scene. Religious organisations have little political power and are discouraged from partaking in political activities. Category:History Category:History of Majatra Category:Jelbania Category:History of Jelbania